Piper Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Piper's history. Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, divining for information, and seeing and communicating with spirits. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Piper occasionally works as a chef and she is the cook in the family. In 1999, she opened the nightclub P3, with the help of her sisters; Prue and Phoebe. Piper is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History Click a link to head to Charmed Wiki to read about these important events in Piper's life. Early Life Becoming a Charmed One Quitting Quake and Opening P3 Relationship with Leo Wyatt Prue's Death and Accepting Paige Phoebe Becomes the Queen of the Underworld The Birth of Wyatt Halliwell Breaking Up With Leo Wyatt The Birth of Chris Halliwell Temporary Retirement & becoming Jenny Bennett The Ultimate Battle Saving Phoebe and Paige After the Ultimate Battle Throughout Blessed Season 1 To read her full detailed story throughout Season 1: go'' here. Powers and Abilities 'Basic Powers' * 'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. * 'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * 'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. 'Active Powers' * 'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as ''The Triad, and other good witches. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. ** Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. ** Molecular Acceleration: The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Romantic Life Leo Wyatt Other Relationships * Billy Wilson, Joe, Barry, and Tim: 'Piper dated these three guys in college, high school, and eighth grade, respectively. Nothing else is known about them or her relationships with them * '''Jeremy Burns: '''Piper first met Jeremy at a San Francisco hospital when Grams was admitted for a heart attack. He had left her his number on a napkin, which he had given to her when she was crying in the cafeteria. A few weeks later, when Grams died, Phoebe left the manor for New York. Six months (after her son, Pip, was born), she returns and reawakens the powers of her and her sisters. Not long after, Jeremy revealed his true self, a warlock who wanted to steal her powers and those of her sisters. He was ultimately vanquished by the sisters when using the Power of Three Spell. A year later, he was brought back to life by Abraxas, and attacked Piper's banker boyfriend Rob, which caused her loan application for P3 to be denied. Five years later, Phoebe told Paige that Piper and Jeremy were engaged to be married. * '''Mark Chao: '''A young Chinese-American college student who had his 23rd birthday on the day he was killed and incinerated by Tony Wong and his gang. Mark's ghost form appealed to the sisters to save his soul, by giving him a proper burial, from the soul collector Yama. They both shared a passion for food and cooking and coincidentally both had jobs which had nothing to do with cooking since those earned them more. Mark gave Piper the old Chinese recipes from his father before moving on. Piper attended Mark's funeral and saw him going into the afterlife with his father. * '''Jack Manford: '''Jack was a regular customer at Quake restaurant. Piper and Phoebe had cast a love spell, which caused Jack to be attracted to Piper. Surprised, Piper tries to turn him off her by talking about her supposed tattoos and piercings, which only encourages him further. Piper realizes the love spell only conjures lust, and that love is something special between two people, something that cannot be conjured. After the love spell got out of hand, it was reversed and Jack had no recollection of the event. * '''Josh: '''After Leo departs (upon Phoebe's discovery about Leo's powers), she meets an arts' graduate student named Josh and subsequently they fight over a bottle of wine. Piper wanted it for a meal she was preparing for Prue's boss and her two guests, one of whom turned out to be Josh who, after succeeding in buying the bottle, brought it to the house as a gift. Despite not letting go of Leo, a cautious Piper begins to date him. After three dates, combined with Piper's love for Leo and Josh receiving a job offer in Beverly Hills, Piper encourages him to take the job, thus ending the relationship. * '''Rob: '''Piper almost sleeps with this bank loaner who was going to either approve or deny her request for a loan to buy a nightclub that would become P3. Despite having reservations, he was about to approve the application, when the resurrected ex-boyfriend Jeremy returns to try and kill Piper. Rob got attacked in the process and subsequently declines the application, leaving Prue and Phoebe to mortgage the house so Piper could live her intermediate dream. * '''Dan Gordon: '''Aside from Leo, Dan is Piper's most impacted lover. While Piper and Leo were separated, Piper sought out a normal relationship with a mortal, her next-door neighbor and former baseball player Dan Gordon. Although it started out well, the relationship began to fritter away when she blurts out Leo's name after he saved her from dying of Oroya Fever. When she figured out her feelings were really with Leo, she broke up with him. During their entire relationship, Dan remains oblivious to the fact that Piper is a witch, despite encountering many close shaves. He eventually learned the truth, but he proved unable to handle the secret. Piper, with the help of a genie, had the knowledge removed from Dan. Eventually, the pair ended their relationship altogether. * '''Seth: '''Seth was the first man Piper dated after Leo left. They went on a date, which was quickly interrupted by Dark Future Chris. Seth was very understanding and patient with her situation since he had only recently begun dating after his own divorce. Seth later called the manor, though it is unknown if they went on another date. * '''Brett '''and '''Ryan: '''When Piper and Leo split up, she tried dating other men. Both Brett and Ryan were quite taken with Piper but were immediately scared away by Wyatt using his powers behind Piper's back. This led Piper to believe that her dates didn't like children. When Wyatt tries his trick on Richard Montana, a male witch whom Wyatt believed Piper was dating, Piper discovered it was Wyatt's magic that scared them away so that Piper would not date any other men. * '''Greg: '''Piper and Greg's relationship was the longest relationship after her marriage. The relationship ended after Chris fooled Greg into believing Piper and Leo were still together by showing them "sleeping" together (due to his wish being granted by Phoebe). In 2006, while Leo was still encased in ice, Piper and Greg literally collided with each other. Noticing Leo was absent, Greg tried to re-bond with Piper. However, Piper turned him down as she was still holding onto hope of Leo returning after the ''Ultimate Battle. * 'David Right: '''After an epiphany caused Piper to swear off men, Paige and Phoebe decided to create the perfect man for her on her birthday—with a few of their personal preferences as well. An initially unhappy Piper comes round to adore him but after Chris manipulates David for his own gain ''(to try and convince the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers), all the sisters swoon over him, resulting in a food fight. Before vanishing at the stroke of midnight, David tells Piper not to give up on love. Professional Life P3 Other Jobs * '''Bank: '''Before working at Quake, Piper had a job as a banker. Much to her grandmother's dismay, Piper did not want to work as a chef at a restaurant since a job as a banker earned more, and the family could use all the money they could get. * '''Quake: '''After the death of her grandmother, Piper wanted to honor her dream and applied for a job as a chef at Quake. However, she was hired as a restaurant manager when the current chef, Chef Moore had left for a job in France. Constantly working double shifts, and having a lousy boss, Piper was unhappy with her job. A year later, Piper was reminded of her lifelong dream of owning her own restaurant by an old classmate, Joanne Hertz. Piper decided to quit and pursued her dream. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Over the years Piper has been known to have a temper and it has been fairly evident on many occasions such as blowing up Leo. A very notable moment was when she once blew up her bedroom door after a heated argument. Gideon once even mentioned that her temper is worse when she was pregnant. Physical Appearance Piper has long '''brown hair. Her eyes are the color of brown. She is 5''' feet and '''2 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! * Blinded By The Grimlock * The Sins of the Parents * Daddy's Home Notes and Trivia * Piper's blood type is AB. * Piper's zodiac sign is said to be Gemini. However, the family tree states that she was born in August, which would make her a Leo. * Piper likes to knit in her free time. * Piper has had the least amount of lovers out of the Charmed Ones. Conversely, she's had the longest standing romantic relationship of them all as well, with Leo Wyatt. * Piper was the first out of her sisters to discover her powers. * Piper is the only sister to never have possessed the power of Premonition. * Piper is the only one of the sisters who doesn't possess a mental power. * Piper was the first sister to visit the Heavens. * One of Piper's past lives was P. Baxter, the mother of Grams, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. * Both Piper and P. Baxter were the owners of a popular bar. * Piper is the only sister whose powers are an advanced version of her past life's. * Her nephew, Pip Muniz-Halliwell, was named after her. The author, Matt, was having trouble coming up with a name and thought he'd be the first to name a Warren line member after an opposite gendered member of the line. So in this case, Pip (Pyper Clayton) was named after his aunt Piper '''and his father '''Clay. * The Guardian of the Urn once read Piper and told her that the latter’s desire for a normal life, for herself and her family, was caused by greed. She also said that Piper needed to appreciate the current life she has because if weren’t for magic—she wouldn’t have Leo, her children or Paige. Piper also argued back that magic was also the reason, the family had been put through so many hardships. References # Piper Halliwell - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Females Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Humans Category:Halliwell Family Category:Magical Humans Category:Mothers